Jo Jo
by messersmontana
Summary: I got this idea watching The Story of 02. Jo is in her office finishing up her report of the day, and trying to figure out where she is going to sleep that night, when Zane walks in. Will things go good or not? There are spoilers for the last 4 eps.


Jo Jo

I got this idea watching The Story of 02. Jo is in her office finishing up her report of the day, and trying to figure out where she is going to sleep that night, when Zane walks in. Will things go good or not?

I own nothing in this story, except for the idea concept. There are spoilers for the last 4 episodes of this season.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jo sat at her desk finishing up her report on the events from Space Week, and trying not to think about her house. If she thought about her house, she'd have to go and find Larry and beat the crap out of him. She couldn't believe that his rocket had blown up her house. Everything was gone, including that damn computer that she'd been trying to get the password to. It had been her last hope to finding out why Zane hated her, and why she'd enjoyed throwing him in jail.

Now she was back to square one and she was still clueless about who this other Jo was. Her other problem right now was, where she was going to sleep tonight. Her house was gone, everything in it had evaporated when Larry's rocket exploded. The only thing she had left was a duffel bag of clothes that she kept in her off, and her wallet from her own time line.

She opened her wallet and looked at her favorite picture. It was the one taken of her and Zane after he'd been cured of the ice crystals. They looked so happy and in love. She thought back to what he'd called her today. He'd called her Jo Jo, something no one ever called her, except for Zane, her Zane. It was the closest he'd come so far to sounding like her Zane. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

She put the picture back in her wallet and then the wallet back into her duffel bag just as the door opened. Zane walked in and smiled at her. "Hey Lupo, I just wanted to come by and thank you for sticking up for me and clearing my name."

She picked up her duffel bag and started shutting down the computer, then stopped in front of him. "No problem Zane, it's my job. If it had turned out to be you who caused all of this mess, I would have let General Mansfield take you away like he wanted to. I'm just glad that I was right about you." She informed him.

He looked at her, surprised. "You are?" He asked her.

She shut of the desk light and walked towards the door. "You may not believe me Zane, but I don't think that everything you do is wrong. You're not always a pain in my ass, and a bad guy. You don't always have to be the bad guy. I have to go, I need to go and find a place to sleep tonight." She said as she walked out of her office.

Zane watched her walk away and was sorry that the conversation was over. He wanted to learn more about why she seemed to think he wasn't that bad. "I'm sorry your house blew up Jo Jo." He called after her. He smiled when she faltered in her step. He knew that it threw her off balance when he called her that, and he knew it wasn't in a bad way.

Jo almost stumbled when she heard Zane call her Jo Jo again. She kept walking away though because if she had turned around now, she would have thrown herself into his arms and declare her love for him. Not only would that make him suspicious, but it wasn't something that she ever did.

She headed for her car, she was going to head over to the Sheriff's office and see if she could spend the night on the cot. Andy was still at GD being repaired and Carter wasn't due back to work til tomorrow. Maybe everything would look better in the morning. Well, her house wouldn't, not tomorrow morning or anytime soon. She'd have to remember to 'thank' Larry next time she saw him.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

I hope that you all like this little tag to the episode. To me it needed to be in there. I hope things get better for Jo, she is having an awful time here in this time line. Sorry it's short, but I felt a long story wouldn't fit here. Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
